Johanna's Torture
by JohannaPatricia
Summary: First it was abusive drowning, raping, and burning. Then it was doctors, hospitalization, and isolation. After it was training, waiting, and coming together with the others. Now I found a way to live, I found them. I found him. This is my torturous life after the quarter quell. This is how I found hope. It's about Johanna in the Capitol but later Johanna/Gale in 13, please review!
1. Chapter 1: Snake visit

**Hi hope you guys like this, tell me what you think or what I could add or improve on in a review! This idea of what happened to Johanna is so intriguing I just had to write it. Hope you guys like:)**

 **I don't own The Hunger Games:(**

I never thought of them leaving me behind in the arena, leaving me to be abused. I thought the rebellion was the only way to back at them, at the Capitol. I was excited to be part of the trouble. But no, they leave me with the other 3 screaming victors.

The others have loved ones to survive for, Peeta has Katniss, Annie has Finnick, Enobaria has a guy from 2. I have no one. All of my family had been brutally killed because I rejected the 'appointments' from Snow. I'm used to being lonely, I'm used to being distressed.

Now I 'live' deep under the Capitol, guarded by steel bars, watched around the clock. I'm adjacent from Peeta, I can hear him scream in terror. He screams for Katniss, but she'll never come, hate to see the day he realizes that. A soldier burnt a mockingjay symbol on my wrist to show that I'm a rebel. They also shaved my head 'to remove my beauty' as Snow put it. Damn I hate him, why can't we just shoot him and get over with it. It's been months I think, I'm surprised were not dead.

"7F21 do you have any answers today?" An eager solider asked.

My lips stay quite like they usually do. He whips me on the back. I wince in pain but still stay silent. As he lashes the whip on my back I can feel blood down my back. I can feel my old scars cutting opening up again. Right when I think he's done, he blows me in the head and I'm out cold.

00000

I awaken from my nightmare of district 7 being burnt down because I still wouldn't tell them what the rebels plans are. I haven't sleep peacefully since my first games. Most nights I sit in my cell hugging my knees and wait for 13 to come for us. It's better than a nightmare because I can't look vulnerable. I can't look weak.

Finally I notice my surroundings and see I'm in a prep room, like for before the interviews or the parade. Someone has taken me here and they sat me in a tub like a child, screw them. They also have shaved the hair off my entire body and tried to cover my gashes -like that's possible. The room is dark with blue walls, tables on both sides with beautification things, like makeup and creams of sorts.

This thing happens a lot, waking up in this kind of room. It's probably Snow wanting to talk, well he talks I sit and nod like I care. I haven't said a word since the arena. The therapist says it's just me coping, but I think no deserves to hear my voice. So I stay mute not even a scream when in pain. Peeta screams for Katniss and talks to himself saying it will okay, but they treat him the worst. Annie sings and screams for Finnick. Enobaria screams profanity at the Capitol, but they don't treat her as bad as they treat us. The other victors talked to me behind the bars, but I still stay quiet.

"7F21 put this on and knock when ready," a soldier commands then leaves trough a door I didn't even see.

They gave me a simple long sleeve, short, 'fit and flare', black, dress. Also they gave me undergarments, and black laced boots. I take off the crappy robe they had me in and put on the clothes. As normal it fits perfectly with my starved, thin, marked up, nothing of a body. I look in the mirror and see my tiny self and my bald head. Why do I have to look good for the president he wants me dead anyway. I pound on the door and wait for a solider.

"The president has requested to meet with you," I nod as he leads me down a lot of corridors into an elevator. "Are the suspicions true, do you talk Johanna?" I glare at him.

"I take that as a no, you don't speak," This is the worst solider I know. I'm just about to punch him but the doors open to reveal Snows private office. As I step out into the lion's den, the elevator doors close taking the ignorant solider away.

"Ahh, welcome Miss Mason! Come in, take a seat there please," President Snow gestures the couch across from the one he's sitting on. I go sit down on the silky floral designed couch, the stuff is so fancy it makes me uncomfortable.

"Miss Mason, I bet your wondering why your here," I really don't care why I'm here. "I'll tell you, we are making a special announcement to show the districts what actually happened in the quarter quell. Well not what 'actually' happened, because we wouldn't want them to rebel, would we. That is now the highest treason, act of rebellion. We are going to inform them that Katniss, Finnick, and Beetee were captured against their will and sent to the far off rebel base. We are going to show them off as half dead, being with those radicals. We are also going to warn the citizens of Panem of these armed and dangerous delinquents.

"I will explain why we had to destroy 12, saying how they were a threat to humanity, and also because Katniss owes us for all of her little stunts she's pulled. This announcement will refresh what is going on and, the codes of Panem."

He waits a while like I'm going to say something. But he should know I won't say anything we've been through this before. I look at him expressionless, a blank face looking straight in the eyes of a snake.

"You also might be wondering what this has to do with you Miss Mason," Still don't care, because whatever it is I have no choice in it any ways. "I need you to stand on my left side as I broadcast to Panem. Peeta will be on my right, you won't say or do anything you will just remain silent," That sounds like something I've mastered here, "I need you there as a sign of trust, so the citizens can trust me because they trust you. They will do whatever you do. So you follow the rules, then they will hopefully follow them as well." He pauses again waiting for me to speak, but no I just keep staring a hole straight through him.

"It is mandatory for you to do, unless you would rather stay in your cell and I'll have someone bring back the tub of water?" My whole body just tenses up. They used to drown me In a tub of water, and send electrical pulses through the water electrifying me. Snow can see in my expression that I would rather jump off a cliff then getting in that water.

"Good Johanna, I will send a solder to take you to your stylist, tomorrow morning. As for now, I'm done with you," President Snow commands. An escort walks in the room ready to take me back to my cell. I get up and walk back just when Snow stops me.

"Remember, one foul move and I will create your worst nightmare, be careful Miss Mason."


	2. Chapter 2: Fight in me

I don't sleep. I haven't really slept since the games, unless you count being unconscious or drugged. But yesterday after my lovely meeting with Snow, he made sure no one touches me before the broadcast, so I don't look 'too' damaged, even though I am a million times damaged. So instead of curling up into a ball in the corner, trapped in my own thoughts of death last night, I laid down and thought of what 13 is like. Is it safe, are they free, can they have friends and family without worrying about them dying. I hoped they didn't forget about us down here!

I hear a knock on the door, and it opens to reveal a strict soldier, and a capital woman who looks like she's an escort from the games.

"Johanna dear, I'm here to take you to your stylist. My names Lilitha I'm normally an escort for district 9 during the games, but I help out with fun things like this too." The strange woman named Lilitha is dressed in a dark blue sparkly gold jumpsuit and has a huge gold bun hairstyle wig. I think of how she said 'fun things like this', even though this is probably her first trip down to the special torture cells, but yet it's still 'fun'.

As I'm leaving my cell with them, I see Peeta greeting his new escort trying to be kind because it isn't their fault. I haven't seen him in a while, he looks weak and brittle like I do but he still has a bit of hope in his eyes.

"So Johanna," so Lilitha. "We are taking you straight to the prep room to clean you up. The prep team will get your makeup done and your hair... Well in your case wig on." Lilitha you are wearing a wig too, I think.

"Do have any questions about today?" Lilitha asks. "Miss Mason probably won't answer or say anything to you, she hasn't spoken since the quell." The solider whispers loud enough for me to hear. "Oh well Johanna, I can talk and you can listen." Great, I get to hear more of that thick Capitol accent.

We walk through many corridors and then get too the prep room, Lilitha is still babbling on about herself and how yesterday she bought a coat but it was not the right color for her, who cares? We walk in the room to see 3 capital people ready to ready to work with me.

"Johanna I'll be back to take you to the studio later Ta-ta," Lilitha exits the room.

The prep team cleans, waxes, scrubs, creamed, and glimmered my entire body. They did my makeup all crazy and extravagant. Then the moment I've been dreading, the frickin' wig. I mean they're the one who shaved my head in the first place. The wig is just dark blonde and is already done up in a fancy bun of to the side. It's not as terrible as I thought it would be. It is not a crazy colored Capitol wig, just blond. The prep team leave the room. A man with curly hair, a fur coat, and a ton of necklaces walks in triumphantly.

"Johanna my dear come her kiss, kiss," the strange man kisses both my cheeks while I give him a deathly grimace. "I made you the most perfect dress and it looks to die for!" He pulls a white crisp dress out from a garment bag.

"Her let's put it on," he takes of my robe and I stand there naked, not that I mind because I'm used to it here. I can see he makes a confused face when he sees all the scars, bruises, and gashes. They must not know what happens to me here, they have it so damn easy. The man quickly changes his expression then pulls the dress over my head. It has a long white flowing skirt. The top looked like a weird bra. It raped around my waist and neck, but it was backless and showed my abdomen. I hate it, it looks so innocent. Overall it is too girly and fancy, but I just nod to him and he beams back at me.

00000

I'm standing right next to President Snow as he gives his long speech on unity to Panem live. I stand on his left and Peeta on his right, I can tell I look pissed off on this set with white backgrounds and white peacekeepers. As it sounds like he's coming to an end my eyes go wide when the snake eyed villain says,

"That's why I am declaring and official war against the radicals in District 13!" Never knew he'd go straight to a full on war.

"Cut!" The director yells out.

00000

"Oh my God, I love your dress Jo!" I turn around to see a sarcastic faced Enobaria getting ready for her turn. "And your hair looks great! Oh wait, you don't have any hair that sucks, the Capitol didn't shave mine off! I always thought Mellark would be the one to go mute, but you're weak too." I give her a death glare. "Mason don't think you can glare your way through life hoping that people would leave you alone, life doesn't work that way sorry." Enobaria says slyly with rude face, God I frickin' hate her!

I grab her by the neck and slam her to the wall choking her. She screams like she didn't even see it coming. I knee her in the gut pressing my nails into her neck. "Damn.. Jo.. you hav..n't lost your.. touch." Enobaria coughs out. Just then a couple of peacekeepers come out of the main room into the hallway we're in and separate us. Mine grabs my wrists and drags me into a room I didn't even see.

"Glad to see you still got some fight in you!" Someone tells me.


	3. Chapter 3: Abuse

**Sorry I haven't posted In a while, but it is here now! Hope you guys like my story. Tell me what you think of the story, what I can do better, or what to add in the future in a review or comment. Check out my other story Important To Me on my profile! Now you can read the chapter!**

 **I don't own the Hunger Games:(**

"Glad to see you still got some fight in you!" Peeta whispers to me as I walk by him in cuffs to my room. I smile harshly to him, I still have to be close to nice with him, were on the same side. I hope he still has some fight in him too. His eyes still have hope like always but he looks like he's dying inside.

They'll come for us right? Don't think that Johanna! Of course they're coming. Right? Oh my gosh, I haven't even heard anything about how they're influencing Panem. Stop Johanna, there coming, they'll never forget about us. They've already forgot about us though, I think to myself.

00000

Pain.

Fucking pain.

Snow lied to me, he brought back the damn water. A man came into my dark cell and drowned me in a tub. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I passed out. Another vicious man grabbed me out of the tub and shook me till I gained consciousness. They just kept repeating it for what seemed like forever, my body went into a shock were I couldn't feel anything, not even my own thoughts going through my brain. My voice is still on a break, it didn't say a word not even a scream.

That wasn't even the worst, for the past few days the soldiers would drown me then electrified me. There was a metal tuning fork attached to wires. When I was drenched in dirty water they would press the tuning fork to my ribs, back, or other places and it would send electrical impulses to my body. Water is a conductor so the electricity traveled all over my body. It burned like hell! It still burns. I have tons of gashes, burns, bruises, and wounds. Soldiers have come back each day, they say they'll stop when I answer there queries about the rebellion. But because I'm stubborn like a bitch, I grit my teeth and stay quiet.

Overall, the wounds in my mind top it all off. The torturous memories, the suicidal thoughts, and the brutal pain of realization. Realization of where I am, the pain, and how long it's been. Gosh life's a bitch!

00000

It is a couple weeks after the announcement video was made. Along with electrifying me they've also starting raping me! Panem used to sell victors to rich Capitol people for sex. The only exception is if the whole country knows you are already in a relationship that that like. I have no one who loves me like that, so I refused them, the appointments. Every time I refused one Snow made sure another member of my family died. After ran out of my family to kill he just gave up on me.

Now I have no choice. Different men come in my cell every day. I'm nauseated with me self, it feels so dehumanizing for people to use my body like that. My face is always the same when they come, an emotionless glare. They say things like, 'is this your first time' or 'I payed a lot for you', I never respond to their ignorant comments. That starting giving me some drugs everyday too, hopefully birth control.

Right now I have a bit of peace, well I'm alone, which is probably worse. Enobaria was moved from these cells, she's Snow favorite he might have let her go. Or maybe they are worried about her and I being together after our little altercation. Annie is still here and crying for Finnick. The soldiers don't treat her as bad because she wasn't in the 75th games and she follows all the rules, but there is still scars on her pretty little face. Then there's Peeta, guards take him away for hours every day. He comes back angry and nothing like himself, I have no idea why they can't abuse him in his cell like they do with me.

"7F21?" A soldier interrupts my thoughts. "We're moving you, 12M17, and 4F22 to a different location, follow me." I walk up to her, she puts me in cuffs and guides me out. I have no idea where we're going but I'm glad I can leave that cell. As I'm walking down the hallway Peeta and Annie follow me with guards and their wrists in cuffs. At least we're together, I think.

I notice they're bringing us outside. The last time I was outside, really outside, was before the quarter quell, months ago. It's nice out here I think smiling, I turn to see my fellow prisoners smiling as well. Never thought I'd see that ever again. My guard takes off my cuffs and pushes me into a car, the others follow into the same car and the door locks behind them.

"Johanna!" Annie cries out and hugs the life out of me, I hug her back she needs it. "Are they letting us go? They have too!" Annie's says me shakily.

"They'll never let us go!" Peeta interrupts. "Oh Peeta!" She turns and hugs him, then grabs me into the group hug. "We have to stick together, it's only us." Peeta commands.

"No they'll come for us, I know it! Finnick is coming!" Annie cries. "I hope you're right," he replies. They have more hope than me, way more hope. The car is moving down the street to our 'new location'.

"Do you know why they're moving us?" I shake my head.

"Peeta what do they do to you when they take you away?" Annie asks. His face goes completely blank and doesn't even answer. The car suddenly comes to a halt. A Peacekeeper dressed in head to toe white comes to take us into the building.

Memories of worry, death, and expectations come flooding back to me. I know this building.

It's the tribute center.


	4. Chapter 4: Start of Something New

**So sorry I haven't updated in a month! Thank you so much for everyone who has like my story, Johanna's Torture:) Tell me what you think, what I could do better, questions, comments, or what I could do in the future in a review!**

 **I do not own The Hunger Games.**

Do you ever have moments when you want to ask what the hell is going on? Well all I've been doing since they put us in the tribute center is asking question after question to keep my mind of the pain and the fear that consumes my head.

Why would they put us in a place less secure than the last area? Why are there less soldiers here? Is this really how they use the tribute center on off season? What did they do to Peeta to make him sit in the corner of our adjoining cell and hurt himself? Why have they stopped hurting Annie? What day is it? Are they still coming for us? Overall, the most important one is, why did I break?

I had an appointment yesterday and I randomly broke down and cried. All of this was adding up, the fear of the moment made me give up. The man and the guards acted like it was normal but I could really tell they had no idea what to do, I've never cried here before. After a while I was left alone, I crawled up in the corner and bald my eyes out. All that time in the Capitol yet that was the first moment time I broke, that was the first time I cried in years. It must have been a couple hours, I went over every single tragic thing that has happened to me. I thought of how I'm the only reason that my entire family is dead because I refused the well paying, sick appointments. I thought of how I have no one left that loves me. I tried not to think of the two sickening games I went through, but I will never be able to forget about them. I'll never forget the faces of the people I've killed, those faces keep me up at night, those faces get me so close yet so far from deaths door. I so badly want to do something right for once to help undo my past. I want to help someone or donate to somewhere, but I can't now sitting here.

00000

Snow made me bathe yesterday to prepare for an interview with Caesar. I couldn't even step three feet in front of the tub. Thoughts of pain and electricity came pouring into my mind. I could feel the tuning fork pressing into my moist skin slowly trying to kill me. The water was staring at me ready to hurt me ready to imprison my mind in fear. I use to think courage was being brave and going through with your biggest challenge, but now courage is more like taking the smartest option and going through with it. So I ran straight out of that room and back down to my cell. I couldn't take it. I sat down facing to wall and screamed my lungs out, deciding in my mind never to touch that foul substance again.

Peeta got interviewed yesterday instead of me. The guards left me to scream to myself.

00000

Now as I sit here naked and dirty I carve things with my nail into the white wall. This has kept me pretty busy for the past couple days. The first day I came to the tribute center my cell was completely white, that drove me completely insane. Now my cell is dirty and ripped up. It has been quiet as death here. Usually there is beeping, footsteps, door slams, or cries but now all I hear is my unsteady heartbeat. The last guard I've seen came by early this morning, now there is none anywhere insight. Snow has probably finally just gave up on us.

Behind the wall of our adjoining cell Peeta sits trapped as well, Annie is across from me also. We all sit in pain and boredom until one noise changed it all. It is the sound of door opening and closing. I see through the window on my locked door that someone threw a small can into the hallway that separates Annie and I. The mystifying can lets out a dark gas that surrounds us and my sight goes black as I fall to the ground.

00000

I awake to see the Girl on Fire's cousin tying me to a chair.

"We're taking you, Johanna, to district 13," He speaks.

My first words in weeks come out. "Bout' time Handsome."


End file.
